Prom Night Pondering
by ThatBrownEyedIrishGirl
Summary: Bamon. It's Prom Night, and Bonnie Bennett is helpless when it comes to a man in a suit. Now being continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Prom Night Ponders**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This is just another little Bamon fluff bunny that refused to leave me alone.**

* * *

Bonnie knew she should have been paying attention to Caroline.

Caroline had come to check on her after Elena's little blame game, but all Bonnie could think about was how good Damon looked in a suit.

It was wrong, because it was _Damon_, but there was just something about a man in a suit. He was across the room, standing by the wall, casually leaning back and sipping from his flask as he watched the Seniors flounce around in their pretty prom dresses and tux rentals.

He rolled his hypnotizing blue eyes at something, and Bonnie took a deep breath.

To be straight, he looked like he just stepped out of an issue of GQ, and it wasn't fair!

Bonnie was convinced that it should be illegal for such an asshole like Damon to look _that _good!

_No, Bonnie! _

She internally kicked herself.

_This is Damon! Damon, who turned your mother, brought nothing but pain to you, and protected your bloodline and helped you fool Klaus, and got angry at Shane for making you a ticking time bomb - Wait! Stop! You're talking yourself out of finding Damon attractive, remember?!_

Bonnie grimaced, her shoulders slumping.

"So... what's it like where you are?"

Her green eyes met Caroline's baby blues, and Bonnie gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. Damon's not bad to look at."

"Caroline!"

"What? You were totally eye-stalking him."

Bonnie blushed,"You don't have to point it out."

Caroline laughed,"Sorry. But you were."

"Would it make me a horrible friend if I admitted it?"

"No. Whatever happened between Damon and I is in the past, and Elena is too busy on her 'I am the ice queen; bow down in fear' gig to care. Eye-stalk away."

Bonnie glanced back at Damon and pouted,"I think I will."

Caroline's laugh was loud, and a few people turned to look at the two girls, including one Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie put her head in her hands, and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her too.

They must've looked crazy, she was sure; two sisters, gasping for breath as they tried to stop the giggles tumbling from their lips.

"You ladies okay?"

Bonnie stopped laughing, looking up to see Damon looking more than amused as he stood by their table.

"Uh, yeah," Bonnie cleared her throat,"Temporary moment of insanity."

"Love makes you crazy." Caroline mumbled.

Bonnie kicked her under the table, sending a half-hearted glare her way.

Caroline giggled again and stood up,"Hm, I think I hear Matt calling me."

"No, you don't." Bonnie said quickly.

"Oh, I do." Caroline winked,"You two kids have fun."

Bonnie shook her head as Caroline practically skipped off, rolling her eyes.

Bonnie turned back to Damon to see him smiling at her, an eyebrow quirked and his hand extended.

"Can I have this dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Prom Night Pondering  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Because I got asked to continue this, I will, but it's not going to have many chapters. I don't know, maybe ten or twelve?**

**I have less than an hour before I head back to school, so I'm gonna upload what I wrote during class. It's short, but the next one is longer, so, just stay with me, here.**

**Also, I'm thinking of adding something to the title, but I'm not sure yet. Any suggestions?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prom Queen.

A title that would have most girls running home to tell their mothers the good news.

Bonnie wasn't most girls.

Most girls didn't have more supernatural creatures in their lives than they could count on one hand.

Most girls didn't have their throats nearly ripped out by someone they had been best friends with from the age of five.

No, Bonnie wasn't most girls.

After Elena's attack, Bonnie knew that it was probably time to pack it in for the night.

She made sure to say goodbye to Caroline and her Prom King, Matt, and made quick work of driving home.

Nobody was home when she returned, but she was expecting that.

Changing out of her pretty, royal blue dress, she changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and an oversized pink sweater.

Bonnie headed into the bathroom, flipping on the light in order to fully assess her wound. She took a face cloth and wet it, dabbing the dry blood away from her neck.

Reaching for the first aid kit, she bandaged herself up, and headed downstairs to make herself some comfort food.

She could have just accepted the vampire blood offered to her by both Stefan and Caroline, but she hadn't.

She wouldn't.

* * *

Bonnie was already on the fourth episode of The Walking Dead when there was a knock on the front door.

Glancing at the clock, she realized it was past two in the morning.

She approached the door cautiously, pulling it open to find Damon, standing on her front porch.

He had divested himself of the 007 attire, now dressed casually in his usual style of choice, but Bonnie still marvelled at how handsome he looked under the moonlight.

_Stupid Damon! Always has to look amazing!_

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked tiredly, folding her arms over her chest.

"To return this, my queen." Damon quipped, his trademark smirk sultry as he produced her crown from behind his back.

It had fallen off when Elena had attacked her, and she hadn't bothered retrieving it.

Bonnie stepped onto the porch to take the plastic tiara back, but he swatted her hands away and placed it gently on her head.

Bonnie giggled under her breath, doing a small curtsy,"How do I look?"

"You look like you could use vampire blood," He tilted her head to one side to inspect the bandage, his cool fingertips trailing down her jaw,"But, you're too stubborn to take it."

"Because I don't need it." She said firmly,"It'll heal. How is...?"

"Vampire Bitch is unconscious. Stefan's with her."

Bonnie hit his arm,"Don't call her that."

"Am I wrong?"

"No," Bonnie admitted guiltily,"But it's still wrong."

"Fine. Fine. No more calling Elena what she really is." Damon's expression turned serious,"You know she was just being spiteful, right?"

Bonnie looked up, confused,"Hm?"

"Elena. What she said to you about Jeremy. She only said it to hurt you."

"Oh." Bonnie nodded quietly,"I know. Doesn't make it any easier."

"I know."

Bonnie chewed the inside of her bottom lip, lost in thought, and then took a deep breath, sending him a tiny smile.

She stepped back into her house and stood back.

"Damon... would you like to come in?"

* * *

**So, Bonnie's _really_ coming around to Damon. Meh, who can blame her? Those eyes...**

**Alright, back to school. Is it weird that I wish my school was like Robert Lee High? It's much more interesting there, and nobody seems to care about attendance.**

**~ EmBee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prom Night Pondering**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I have returned from the torture I call school. Although, today wasn't that bad. One of my best friends ended up going home with a large pineapple. Don't ask.**

**Vie: I agree. Elena was like 'Gr, I'm gonna kill Bonnie' and Bonnie was like 'Lol, nope. Bitch, get real.' What infuriated me was how Elena, a newborn vampire, thought she could win a fight against... pretty much anyone. Inflated ego, much? And yes, I came back :) What can I say, I like cliffhangers :P.**

**xXPrincess-Of-DarknessXx: Firstly, your name is amazing. Secondly, imagine the drama that goes on in their school. Though I go to an all girls' school, and there is **_**plenty**_** of drama. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, it really brightens my day when I get feedback, and enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"So, you come home from a day of dealing with vampires... and you watch a tv show based on a zombie apocalypse?"

"Yes."

"I'm failing to see your logic, Witchy."

Bonnie laughed. She was surprised at herself. Since inviting Damon into her home, he hadn't done anything bad, nothing like Elena had convinced her he would. He'd actually flopped onto the ground and asked what they were watching.

It was almost like they were regular people.

"That's okay, because my logic can be summed up in two words; Daryl Dixon."

"The redneck with the squirrels?" Damon grimaced.

"Correction; the _attractive _redneck with the squirrels."

Damon rolled his pretty blue eyes, squinting at the screen to size up the character Bonnie was practically salivating at.

"Your taste in men is questionable."

Bonnie glanced at his sideways.

_Clearly._

She giggled softly and sought out the time by switching her phone back on.

"Damon?"

"Hm?"

"We've been watching tv for three hours. It's, like, five AM."

Damon groaned, rolling over onto his back on the ground and climbing to his feet. He held out his hand for her and pulled her up easily.

"I should go check on things at home."

Bonnie nodded, and he walked towards the door.

But before he left, he turned back.

"But don't think this is over; I wanna see if Shane really kills Rick. Wow, killing his own best friend. What a dick."

"Do you like anyone by the name of Shane?" Bonnie asked, a hint of a smirk on her face.

Damon tossed her a wink,"Not when they turn out to be crazy sons of bitches. See you later, Bon-Bon."

* * *

"Why do you smell like Damon?"

Bonnie stopped stirring her milkshake with her straw, shooting a frown Caroline's way.

They were sat in the Grill, grabbing lunch with their mothers the next day when Caroline bombarded her with the question.

"What?"

"You smell like Damon." Caroline repeated,"Did you sleep with him? 'Cause I would have to kill you for not telling me sooner."

Bonnie blushed a deep red, and managed to squeak,"Caroline, no!"

"Caroline," Liz scolded,"That is not something you discuss at lunch - _with parents around_."

Caroline fixed her mother with her huge doe-eyes,"Sorry, mom. But she does smell like him."

"Out of all the vampire powers; heightened sense, by far, has to be the weirdest,"And I don't know why I smell like Damon."

Total lie, and Bonnie knew Caroline knew it too.

Bonnie averted her eyes from Caroline's accusing gaze, and took a deep breath.

Caroline wasn't gonna let this slip.

* * *

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie groaned, laying back on her bed and covering her face with her pillow,"We really have to get this project done. It's due tomorrow and it's half our grade."

"We'll get it done... right after you tell me why you smelled like Damon, and still do - what, you didn't seriously think marinating yourself in perfume was gonna get rid of that leather, bourbon smell."

Bonnie fixed Caroline with the best glare she could muster, which wasn't very impressive, and she slumped her shoulders.

"Fine, he came over last night."

"You slept with him! I knew it!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie hurried to cover her mouth,"I did not, and my _father _is right down the hall! He just... stayed up with me. We watched tv. No sexytimes ensued."

"They will." Caroline nodded,"Trust me. Oh, c'mon, it's not like you've _never _considered it. I'm pretty Matt and Tyler have considered it once upon a time, Damon is _that _sexy."

Bonnie laughed loudly,"There's a thought... and I tried not to. Honestly, I did."

Caroline nodded sympathetically, wrapping an arm around Bonnie's shoulder and hugging her supportively.

"Don't worry, honey; We've all been there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prom Night Pondering**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**It's way short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)  
**

* * *

Bonnie didn't know why she was even there.

It was after school that Monday, and Caroline had convinced her to join her in checking up on Elena.

Bonnie knew Caroline was just desperate to keep her girls together, but over the past few months, Bonnie had lost faith in her belief that they'd never drift apart.

As always, they just waltzed into the Salvatore house, knocking no longer a prospect when it came to that particular house.

"Where's Elena?"

"Downstairs," Damon replied to the blonde, who flounced off towards the basement.

Bonnie stood by the couch and her ears picked up on the low groaning of zombies.

Her lips curled over her teeth in pure amusement, and she leaned down, resting her head on Damon's shoulder to figure out what episode he was watching.

"Just can't get enough, can you?"

"It's addicting! Hershel's barn burned down. Where are they gonna go now?"

Bonnie giggled, patting his shoulder,"It's okay, Damon. There's another season."

Damon set his laptop on the coffee table and stood up.

"Are you not going to see Elena?"

"Uh, not today."

Damon nodded, heading over to the bar and pouring himself a drink,"What can I offer you, Queen Bonnie?"

"What d'you got?"

"Alcohol, alcohol and hey, more alcohol."

"However will I decide? Give me the strongest thing you have."

Damon smirked mischievously, and plucked a bottle from the rack, pouring a small amount of clear liquid into the glass. He handed it over to her, and eagerly awaited her reaction.

Bonnie drank it back in one go, coughed softly and pulled a face.

"Are you trying to poison me?"

Damon chuckled, plucking the glass from her hands.

"I couldn't do that, Bon-Bon. Nobody else could possibly replace you as the pain in my ass."

Bonnie's grin was wicked as she stood up and poked his chest.

"Damn straight. Face it, Damon, you're stuck with me."

He smirked,"That doesn't sound like such a bad thing."

Bonnie blushed, looking down at her shoes and back up at him through thick eyelashes.

"So we finally agree on something."

"Guess so."

Caroline appeared then, and grimaced,"Bon, we have to go."

"Care, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," The blonde nodded briskly,"We just need to leave."

Bonnie shared a puzzled look with Damon, waved slightly, and followed her best friend out.

In the car, Bonnie swiveled around in her chair to face Caroline.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not here."

Caroline started up her car and pulled out of the Salvatore driveway.

At the first red light they came to, Caroline giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing." The blonde grinned,"I've just never heard you flirt before."

Bonnie scoffed,"That wasn't flirting."

"_Sure..._"


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire Diaries**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I have a feeling people will like this chapter. **

* * *

Damon was worried.

As soon as Alaric had appeared, Damon knew Bonnie had been successful in bringing the veil down, but not being able to find her was playing heavy on his mind.

The witch wasn't even answering his calls.

Damon pulled out his phone as he headed below ground-level and realized why.

No signal.

Okay, that answered that. Damon sighed, pocketed his phone and continued his search.

"Bonnie! Come on, Bon-Bon, I'm not in the mood for hide and seek."

"She's through here."

Damon jumped, whirling around to see Sheila standing behind him.

"Sheila. As I live and don't breathe. You look good for a ghost."

"I missed you, too, Damon." Sheila quipped,"Bonnie needs you."

"I know, I don't know where she is."

"That's why I'm here. Follow me, and hurry."

* * *

He found Bonnie on the ground when he reached her.

"Bonnie, what happened?"

He helped her stand up, and she coughed, massaging her throat.

"Silas... he's here."

"Of course." Damon rubbed her back gently,"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I think I know how to stop him. Or at least put him down for a while, but I... I don't know if I can. He got into my head, and..."

Damon tipped her chin up gently, looking her in the eyes,"Hey. It's you and me, alright? We'll handle this. Just tell me what I have to do."

* * *

"Whoa, it's just me. I called Stefan, he's heading for Elena. Did you find Silas?" Alaric asked, meeting up with Damon in the tunnel.

"Yep." Damon reared his fist back and landed a solid punch to Alaric's, or Silas's, face, knocking him to the ground.

Damon reached down and grabbed a heavy chain, wrapping it around Silas's neck and choking him with it.

"Damon, it's me!" He wheezed.

"No, you're not. I've spent more time in these tunnels than I care to admit, and there's no way you just came from the school. Your mind games don't work on me, _Silas_."

Bonnie entered their tunnel behind Damon, and he could practically feel the power emanating from her.

It was kinda hot.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I _will_ stop you." She swore, closing her eyes and beginning her spell,"I will make the blood clot in your veins. I will make every bone, muscle and joint in your body turn to stone. You won't have power over us anymore."

Silas's body began to stiffen before Damon's eyes, and he turned towards the wall, sheilding his face from view as he turned to stone.

"What the hell is happening?" Damon asked, his blue eyes locking with Bonnie's angry green ones.

"He can't hide behind his mind-control anymore. He's becoming his true self."

Silas hardened completely and Damon peered around, trying to catch a look at what he might look like.

"Who exactly might his true self be?"

Bonnie pursed her lips, shrugging tiredly.

"I guess we'll never know."

Damon was quick to catch her before she fell.

"Woah, okay, Medusa. Too much magic for you. Let's get you home."

"Wait! I need to see Jeremy."

Damon sighed, and nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her and aid her in exiting.

"I'll take you to him."

* * *

"You have to put up the veil."

Bonnie shook her head in reply to her grandmother later that night,"Not yet."

Emotional from seeing Jeremy, she wiped the tears from her face angrily as she walked around the tunnel, arranging candles.

"What are you _doing_, Bonnie?" Sheila asked desperately.

"I can bring Jeremy back, I can keep him here."

"No, you can't!" Sheila exclaimed.

"Elena needs him." Bonnie cried,"This was always the plan. Jeremy wasn't supposed to die!"

"It was the will of Nature. There is no magic in this world that is strong enough to challenge it."

I have every magic! I have the spirits!"

Bonnie raised her hands, and the flames of every candle rose as high as they could go around them.

"_Phasmatos raverus un animum_."

"Stop it!" Sheila pleaded.

Bonnie opened her eyes,"I have Expression!"

"Stop it, Bonnie!"

As soon as dark veins began appearing on Bonnie's skin, Sheila was out of there.

* * *

Damon was lounging against his car, talking to Alaric when Sheila appeared to him.

"Damon! You have to hurry."

Damon raised an eyebrow,"Hurry for what?"

"Bonnie! She's trying to bring the veil down forever. That magic; it'll kill her."

Damon straightened,"Where is she?"

"At the school. In the tunnels."

"Damn it, Bonnie!" He grumbled, turning to Alaric.

"Go." Alaric nodded, clapping his shoulder,"Get the girl."

Damon hugged his best friend, unashamed, and sped off towards the school.

* * *

Bonnie could feel the energy draining from her body.

If she could just keep going for a few more minutes, she would succeed and Jeremy and her Grams would be back forever.

She felt lightheaded.

Opening her eyes, she panted out the words of the spell, and blinked away the white spots in her vision.

She _had _to keep going.

"Bonnie!"

_Oh, no. _

"Damon, I have to do this." She whispered, though he probably couldn't hear her.

"Bonnie, so help me, if you keep doing that spell - Bonnie!"

Damon's voice was right beside her now.

He grabbed onto her shoulders,"Bonnie, stop."

"_Phasmatos ... raverus _-"

Damon thought quickly, and reacted the only way he could think of.

He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and sped away from the school.

* * *

"Why did you do that?!" Bonnie exclaimed, stepping about three feet away from him.

"You were killing yourself, Bonnie! You really think I was gonna let that happen?!"

"Don't you want them back? Don't you want Rick back?"

"Of course I do, but not this way. Jesus, Bonnie."

Bonnie's glare never wavered,"Why do you even care?"

Damon turned back to her,"What?"

"You! It's not like you've ever given a damn about me before."

"Bonnie, don't start that. I've screwed up in the past, that doesn't mean I've never given a damn about you."

"Like I believe that."

"What will make you believe it?"

"Give me one reason why you care if I live or die and I won't do the spell."

Damon remained quiet.

Bonnie scoffed, shaking her head and turning around to leave.

"Goodnight, Damon."

Damon stepped forward, grabbing her hand and pulled her back.

Bonnie barely had time to react before their lips connected.

Damon's hand cradled the back of her head, the other one still holding her hand by their sides.

Bonnie's other hand went around his waist, gripping the cool leather of his jacket.

When they broke apart, even he was breathless. He raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking up at the sides in a gentle smile.

"Is that a good enough reason?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Prom Night Pondering**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is the last chapter of Prom Night Pondering, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do you guys think?**

* * *

This was it.

The day she had been waiting for since the very first day of school had finally arrived.

Graduation.

In a few short hours, her high school career would be over, and while the thought was sad, there was a strange exhilaration in it all.

She was free. People would consider her an adult, and not just a high school girl.

And of course college was always an exciting thought.

Standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, she smoothed down the silky red gown, and adjusted the white sundress she'd chosen to wear underneath.

"Knock, knock." Rudy grinned, opening the door. He held a camera in his hands, and Bonnie immediately shielded her face.

"Dad, no!"

"Yes! It's not everyday my only daughter graduates high school." Rudy shut the camera off,"Look at you, Bon. So grown up."

"Are you gonna cry? Please don't, because then I'll cry, and Caroline will cry if she sees me cry and then it's a whole big thing!" Bonnie laughed.

Rudy smiled warmly,"I'm not gonna cry." He pulled her into a tight hug,"I'm just so proud of you."

"Thanks, dad."

"Alright," Rudy pulled back and picked her cap up, setting it down on her perfectly curled hair and flicking the gold tassel.

"Let's go get you graduated."

* * *

The ceremony had been perfect.

Laughing, Bonnie caught Caroline in her arms as the excited blonde flew at her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"We did it! We survived high school!"

Bonnie beamed,"That we did. It's kinda surreal."

"Very." Caroline corrected.

Elena approached them, playing with the tassel of her cap nervously.

"Hey, guys." She greeted softly,"I know I've been... I haven't exactly been a very good friend lately, and I feel so terrible. I just... I don't wanna graduate high school knowing I've screwed up with two people who mean the most to me."

Caroline shared a look with Bonnie,"Elena, you did some pretty bad things. You tried to kill Bonnie!"

"And you stole Caroline's prom dress."

"All of those things can't be forgotten." Caroline continued.

Elena looked down at the grass guiltily, swallowing thickly.

Sharing another look with Caroline, Bonnie smiled.

"But, in time, they can be forgiven."

Elena's head snapped up, and a relieved grin spread across her face.

She grabbed the two girls in a hug and beamed,"Oh thank God! I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Lena." Caroline smiled,"It's good to have the real you back."

"I'm gonna go... talk to Stefan." Elena said,"I'll be back."

Bonnie watched her go, folding her arms slightly,"You really think things can ever be the same between the three of us?"

"Never the same, but better." Caroline inhaled,"Give it about, twenty years."

"I've got nothing planned." Bonnie shrugged, and then caught sight of Klaus standing just across the road. She smiled, elbowing Caroline,"Care-bear, you have a visitor."

Caroline's eyes found Klaus and she blushed, a shy smile breaking out on her face.

She hugged Bonnie again,"Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Not like you need it."

"I'm very proud of you, honey."

Bonnie jumped, whirling around,"Grams? I put the veil back up, how are you here?"

"I got a special pass. You think I'd miss my granddaughter's graduation?"

Bonnie giggled sadly, hugging Sheila tightly,"How long do you have?"

"Until midnight."

Bonnie wiped a tear away and embraced her grandmother again.

"Oh! This day couldn't possibly get any better."

Sheila smiled mischievously, winking at Bonnie.

"I wouldn't say that... you never know what might happen."

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful.

With Matt and Rebekah already gone on their romantic summer trip away, and Elena off with Stefan, it was just Caroline's family and hers grabbing a celebratory dinner.

It was perfect.

Sheila, Abby, Jamie and Rudy were all there, and Liz and Caroline completed her mini family.

And with her family all in one place, Bonnie was relaxed.

Relaxed enough to let her imagination run wild.

Damon had kissed her.

She felt like a thirteen year old girl who had her first crush, and she liked it.

And it being Damon was especially exciting; he was so passionate, and sure, he made mistakes, but he was perfectly imperfect. It was endearing in the weirdest way.

Sheila caught her eye from across the table.

Bonnie had been surprised; ghosts _could _eat.

Sheila raised an eyebrow, her green eyes sparkling as she nodded at Caroline.

Bonnie's eyes found Caroline, and the blonde squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together and drawing confused glances from everyone but Sheila.

"Excuse me, I need to borrow Bonnie!"

Caroline's hand latched onto Bonnie's wrist and dragged her from the table, leading her outside and out into the cool night air.

* * *

The back of the restaurant was a gorgeous little garden. The flowers they grew out there were magnificent, and a gravel path in between the flowers led down to a fountain, and a few benches for those couples who enjoyed the peace.

"Caroline, are you proposing to me?"

"Why would I do that? We're already married." The blonde laughed, stopping her on the patio,"I was told to bring you here."

"Okay, by who?"

"By me."

Bonnie looked down towards the fountain, her breath catching.

Damon stood in front of it, clad in that stupid suit with that stupid smirk in place. His arms were behind his back, and Bonnie grew curious.

Caroline couldn't contain the next squeal,"Okay, I'm going inside. You two... be adorable."

She pulled Bonnie into another hug,"Oh, they grow up so fast."

Bonnie laughed slightly as the blonde disappeared inside, waving her hands in front of her face to stop herself from crying.

_Oh, Caroline. So crazy but so loveable._

Bonnie stepped off the patio, walking towards Damon and nervously playing with the hem of her pretty white dress.

Damon finally produced what he held behind his back; a peach rose.

"For the lady."

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled,"It's beautiful."

"And your favorite. I notice things." Damon smirked.

Bonnie scrunched up her face,"So, other than Caroline, who knew about this?"

"Sheila."

Bonnie's eyebrows shot into her hairline,"And she didn't set you on fire?"

"No, she actually wished me look. I was shocked too. _But, _in true Bennett fashion, she did threaten to neuter me if I ever hurt you."

Bonnie burst out laughing,"Ha!"

"I'm not very good at this stuff." Damon admitted, shyly shuffling his shoes.

Bonnie thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"I've gone over what I might say a thousand times, and every single thing I could think of was either stupid or severely innapropriate."

Bonnie snorted softly,"Sounds like you."

"Yeah, yeah." Damon deadpanned,"But no matter what way I decorate this huge romantic speech that those little girly movies make out to be _so _easy, none of it is gonna add up to how I feel about you."

Damon tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,"It's scary, Bon. In the past few weeks, things have just been hitting me in the face when it comes to you. I was so strung up on Katherine, and then Elena, I failed to see what was standing right in front of me. _You_."

By now, Bonnie had begun to tear up slightly.

_If he says what I think he's gonna say, _She thought to herself, _I may just die._

Damon took a deep breath,"I'm in love with you, Bonnie. And I -"

"Damon, stop talking."

Bonnie grabbed his shirt in one hand and wound the hand holding the rose around his neck, leaning up on her tip-toes and guiding his lips to hers.

Damon smiled into the kiss, his hand trailing down her back to stop on her waist as he pulled her close.

Bonnie pulled back, leaning her forehead against hers and grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm in love with you, too."

"Ah! This is perfect!"

The two of them pulled away from each other to see Caroline standing on the patio.

She was crying. Full out crying.

The blonde clapped her hands together, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

"I called it! I knew this would happen! Bonnie, what did I tell you? I told you! Aw, you two look so good together!" Caroline exclaimed, wiping away her tears,"Okay, I'm gonna _actually _leave now. Have fun, you two!"

Bonnie began laughing again, hearing Damon chuckle in her ear.

"She's crazy. I'm not the only one who thinks so, right?"

Damon shook his head.

"Oh, no, she's totally eligible for the Whacky Shack."

* * *

**Are any of you alive out there, or did I just kill you?**

**Ha! Well, I hope you enjoyed this utterly cheesy but equally as fun to write chapter, as well as this entire story.**

**You guys are amazing, and totally brighten my day, so thank you!**

**As I said, if you want a sequel, all you gotta do is perform a ritualistic moon dance and ask me.**

**Okay, the moon dance is optional.**

**~ EmBee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

Hey, everyone! I have good and bad news for you guys today;

Good news; I will be doing a sequel, so yay!

Bad news: I am up to my neck with exams for the next week or so, so I probably won't be updating much. I'll try my best, and besides, after the exams I am free for three whole months so I can upload until I turn blue in the face.

I will see you guys soon! :)

~EmBee.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

I'm back! The sequel is on my profile, and it's called 'Lifetime Decisions'.


End file.
